farcryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 es un videojuego shooter en primera persona de acción-aventura desarrollado por Ubisoft Montreal y Ubisoft Toronto, y publicado por su matriz Ubisoft. Estrenado el 27 de marzo de 2018 para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC; se trata de la quinta entrega principal de la saga Far Cry. Sinopsis Asumiendo el papel de policía novato del ficticio Condado de Hope, Montana, los jugadores descubrirán pronto que su llegada precipita un levantamiento que viene gestándose de forma silenciosa desde hace años por parte de una secta apocalíptica de fanáticos, La Puerta del Edén, el cual da pie a una violenta revuelta en el condado. Cogidos por sorpresa e inmersos en una lucha de poder, los jugadores harán lo posible por entorpecer la cuidadosa planificación llevada a cabo por La Puerta del Edén, y por alentar la llama de la resistencia para ayudar a la comunidad del Condado de Hope a recuperar su libertad, y la de ellos mismos. Descripción Asediados y aislados del resto del mundo, los jugadores unirán sus fuerzas con los residentes del Condado de Hope para formar la Resistencia. La lucha contra la secta llevará a los jugadores a lugares únicos a lo largo y ancho del Condado de Hope que proporcionarán estilos de juego totalmente diferentes. Durante su aventura, los jugadores podrán volar en aviones y enfrentarse en peleas aéreas a las fuerzas del culto en Big Sky Country. Mientras localizan y acaban con los miembros de la secta, además de recoger recursos para sobrevivir recorriendo cultivos, bosques, montañas y ríos, los jugadores también podrán ponerse al volante de los supercoches americanos más conocidos, grandes camiones, vehículos ATV y barcos. Los vehículos también proporcionarán cobertura durante los ataques de animales, o se convertirán en el método de huida rápida perfecto cuando las cosas no salgan como estaban planeadas. Para acabar con la secta, los jugadores necesitarán utilizar todas y cada una de las armas disponibles, incluyendo las de alcance medio como pistolas y granadas, y las de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como la maza o el bate de béisbol. Además, los jugadores podrán reclutar a sus propios mercenarios, denominados "Armas de alquiler", de entre un amplio elenco de personajes, o incluso recurrir a los llamados "Colmillos de alquiler", animales específicos como osos o pumas muy útiles a la hora de complementar los estilos de juego de los jugadores, sin importar si optan por el sigilo o la fuerza bruta. El videojuego vuelve a contar con el editor de mapas, con el que los jugadores tendrán la oportunidad de crear y jugar una infinita cantidad de nuevos escenarios. El editor de mapas incluirá nuevas características que darán una nueva dimensión al contenido creado por los seguidores. Jugabilidad Mantiene la esencia de la saga en su concepción de shooter en primera persona; aunque añade algunas novedades como la personalización de vehículos, las peleas aéreas o las peleas de perros. También ofrece por primera vez una personalización completa del protagonista jugable. El sistema de caza y el ecosistema regresa, así como la pesca, aunque con animales menos exóticos. Ediciones The Hope County, MT Collector's Case Disponible exclusivamente en la Ubisoft Store, está pensada para los fans que quieran sumergirse en el icónico escenario del Condado de Hope, Montana. Esta edición premium ofrece elementos de colección de alta calidad y amplía la experiencia de juego con contenido digital. Incluye: *Far Cry 5 Gold Edition *Un trofeo de ciervo del condado Hope *Steelbook exclusivo *Mapa turístico a doble cara del condado *Banda sonora original del juego thumb|center|500 px The Father Edition Esta edición coleccionista, disponible en tiendas, centra su atención en el carismático villano de Far Cry 5, Joseph Seed, conocido como El Padre (The Father). Es el líder de la secta La Puerta del Edén, que ha establecido su dominio sobre la comunidad del Condado de Hope. Incluye: *Far Cry 5 Standard Edition *Una figura exclusiva de Joseph Seed, de unos 31,3 cm de alto, frente a una vidriera de colores *Caja de coleccionista con material artístico exclusivo de la familia Seed *Steelbook elxclusivo *Mapa turístico a doble cara del condado *Banda sonora original del juego. thumb|center|500 px Para que la experiencia de juego sea más amplia, la edición The Father Collector’s Edition también incluye el contenido Digital Deluxe de Far Cry 5. Far Cry 5 x Mondo Limited Edition La edición surge tras la colaboración con Mondo, un colectivo de artistas famosos por su enfoque único en el arte de los pósteres de películas. Esta colección exclusiva incluye piezas con las que se recalca el tortuoso y cautivador poder que ejercen tanto Joseph Seed como el Proyecto de la Puerta del Edén. La Far Cry 5 x Mondo Edition incluye: *El juego Far Cry 5. *Un exclusivo y limitado SteelBook x Mondo diseñado por Jay Shaw, director creativo de Mondo. Un disco de vinilo, con la banda sonora original de Far Cry 5. *Un código para descargar la versión digital de los temas del vinilo. *Una caja única con un dibujo original de Mondo del villano de FC5. center|500px Season Pass El Season Pass de Far Cry 5 está disponible como parte de la Far Cry 5 Gold Edition, o bien como compra independiente para PlayStation 4, para Xbox One y también PC. Tras el lanzamiento del videojuego, continuará ofreciendo experiencias con el inconfundible "toque Far Cry", puesto que los jugadores se verán inmersos en sorprendentes aventuras a lo largo de tres escenarios únicos: *'Tiempo de Oscuridad:' los jugadores viajarán al pasado, en concreto a Vietnam, para luchar contra los guerrilleros del Việt Cộng. *'Muertos Vivientes – Zombies:' los jugadores se enfrentarán a hordas de zombis en una amplia colección de escenarios de películas de serie B. *'Perdido en Marte:' los jugadores abandonarán la Tierra para sostener un intenso mano a mano, o mejor dicho mano a pata, con unos arácnidos marcianos. thumb|center|500 px Además, todos los usuarios del Season Pass que jueguen en consola recibirán el contenido para un jugador de otro de los juegos de Far Cry con mejores notas, en una nueva versión: Far Cry 3 Classic Edition, disponible para los usuarios del Season Pass cuatro semanas antes de que se ponga a la venta como contenido independiente. Los jugadores encarnarán a Jason Brody y tendrán que explorar la isla tropical para encontrar y salvar a sus amigos, todos ellos cautivos. Los jugadores de PC que adquieran el Season Pass o la Far Cry Gold Edition recibirán la versión completa de Far Cry 3. Galería de imágenes FC5-keyart-052517-wide 1495792972.jpg Bull GOLD 1080p 1495792038.jpg FC5 Concept 1 1495792171.jpg FC5 Concept 4 V2 1495792172.jpg FC5 Concept 5 1495792173.jpg FC5 Concept 6 1495792175.jpg GFH 1080p ESRB GOLD 1495792039.jpg Plane GOLD 1080p 1495792039.jpg Vista GOLD 1080p 1495792040.jpg Casey Seagal with Nick Rye.jpg FC5 Screenshots Car 170612 215PMPT 1497256397.jpg FC5 Screenshots Cult 170612 215PMPT 1497256399.jpg FC5 Screenshots Dog 170612 215PMPT 1497256400.jpg Bear_GOLD_1080p_1503323173.jpg Boomer_GOLD_1080p_1503323174.jpg Dynamite_GOLD_1080p_1503323175.jpg Hunting GOLD 1080p 1503323176.jpg DeerChase 1080p GOLD 1513334629.jpg FC5 Screenshots Coop 170612 215PMPT 1497256398.jpg FC5 Screenshot Coop Shooting 1080p 1509381152.jpg FC5 Screenshot Coop Plane 1080p 1509381153.jpg FC5 Screenshot Coop Hunting 1080p 1509381150.jpg ClutchNixon 1080p GOLD 1513334629.jpg John 1080p GOLD 1513334627.jpg Resistance 1080p GOLD 1513334626.jpg Zip 1080p GOLD 1513334626.jpg Adelaide.png|Adelaide Sharky.png|Sharky Grace.png|Grace Nick.png|Nick Hurk.png|Hurk Jess_Black.png|Jess Black Boomer.png|Boomer Mars Vista GOLD 1080p 1520348997.jpg DLZ GOLD 1080p ESRB 1520348996.jpg Vista Vietnam GOLD 1080p 1520348995.jpg Wingsuit 1080p March26 12pmCET 1522054950.jpg Prison 1080p March26 12pmCET 1522054949.jpg Down the hill 1080p March26 12pmCET 1522054948.jpg FaithSeed 1080p March26 12pmCET 1522054947.jpg Blessed 1080p March26 12pmCET 1522054947.jpg Vídeos Far Cry 5 Tráiler Anuncio Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Bienvenido a Hope County 1 Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Bienvenido a Hope County 2 Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Bienvenido a Hope County 3 Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Bienvenido a Hope County 4 Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Conoce al Pastor Jerome Jeffries Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Conoce a Nick Rye Archivo:Far Cry 5 - Conoce a Mary May Fairgrave Far Cry 5 - La liberación de Fall's End Walkthrough de juego del E3 Far Cry 5 - Sublime Gracia del Padre Tráiler del E3 Far Cry 5 – Hay más que disparos en el Montana de Far Cry 5 Extended Walkthrough FAR CRY 5 AMIGO DE ALQUILER (TRÁILER MODO COOPERATIVO) Far Cry 5 - Co-op - How do I invite my friend to play co-op? Far Cry 5 - Co-op - How is the progression saved ? Far Cry 5 - Co-op - Can I play the entire game in co-op? Far Cry 5 - Co-op - Can I and my friend be in to different parts of the map? Far Cry 5 - Co-op - Is it possible hire Gun for Hire during co-op quests? Far Cry 5 La Resistencia Tráiler Ubisoft Far Cry 5 - Conoce a Steve Byers, el actor que da voz a Nick Rye Far Cry 5 - Conoce a Martin Roach, el actor que da voz al pastor Jerome Jeffries Far Cry 5 - Conoce a Murry Peeters, la actriz que da voz a Grace Armstrong FAR CRY 5 EDICIÓN X MONDO - Conoce al artista Jay Shaw y descubre cómo ha colaborado con Ubisoft Far Cry 5 – Tráiler de la historia Far Cry 5 Adelaide Drubman – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Sharky Boshaw – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Grace Armstrong – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Nick Rye – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Hurk – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Jess Black – Mercenarios Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Boomer – Animales Personaje destacado FAR CRY 5 - El Bautismo Live Action Tráiler Far Cry 5 Joseph Seed – El Padre Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Faith Seed - La Sirena Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Jacob Seed - El Soldado Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 John Seed - El Inquisidor Personaje destacado Far Cry 5 Far Cry Arcade Ubisoft Far Cry 5 - Tráiler de Reserva Far Cry 5 - Deluxe Edition Trailer Far Cry 5 El Sermón FAR CRY 5 - Juega como Boomer FAR CRY 5 - ¿Quién no teme a Joseph Seed? Construyendo el Villano Perfecto (Documental) FAR CRY 5 - Tráiler de lanzamiento FAR CRY 5 - Tráiler para PC en:Far Cry 5 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Saga Far Cry Categoría:Far Cry 5 Categoría:Facciones de Far Cry 5 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Far Cry 5 Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Antagonistas